Nine Nearly Dirty Drabbles
by Spirit's Whisper
Summary: The title says it all. A less family friendly side to Feather Finder's Alphabet.
1. Between The Sheets

**Disclaimer: Nope: **Nope, TRC and all related awesomeness is the soulful property of CLAMP. It's possible they own mine and many other fangirl's souls as well but that's another story.

**Author's Note:** Originally _Ninety_-Nine Dirty Drabbles, I cut it down to just nine because I didn't want to commit myself to another huge project seeing as I have like a thousand of those going on right now. This is like a side to Feather Finder's Alphabet because all my prompt words… well, alright, I'll admit it: I have a dirty mind and like to practice corrupting others with my words. Rated simply for language and innuendo.

**

* * *

**

**~ One ~**

Springs groaned beneath well toned bodies, scars of old turning as they twisted beneath the sheets. A low growl sounding in the dark- quickly followed by a half breathless giggle.

"_Oh_, Kuro-tan…"

"Mage…"

The second response was even quicker as fingers grasped, clawing and digging. Each urging the other on, willing them to give in though they were both near the end of their stamina as the bed jerked another inch over well worn floorboards.

…and then…

"Fucking, mage! I told you to quit stealing the damn blankets!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, yes. I totally wrote that. Sorry, fangirls! I know you were hoping for something a little more 'Ooooh!' inspiring but, alas, this isn't it. :)


	2. MisImplied Situations

**Disclaimer: Nope: **Nope, TRC and all related awesomeness is the soulful property of CLAMP. It's possible they own mine and many other fangirl's souls as well but that's another story.

**Author's Note:** I think it speaks for the general personality of the entire fanfiction community that dirty, or possibly dirty, stories get reviews faster than anything else. Naughty, naught fan boys and girls. ;)

**

* * *

**

**~ Two ~**

"There you go, Kuro-strong-man. You can do it."

Sakura paused mid knock._ 'What's Fai doing in Kurogane's bed room?'_

-growl-

"C'mon, suppress your gag reflex like a ninja."

-groan-

She backed up a step. _'Maybe I should come back later…'_

"Yes, just like that. Almost there."

-whimper-

_'Oh, no, no, no… They can't be…'_ She backed up further, turning and running back the direction she had come.

"See, I told you eating a whole piece of chocolate cake wouldn't kill you."

"Shut. Up."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Is it bad that I thought of this at work? Lol. My poor clean minded sister suffers so much. :)


	3. Just A Question

**Disclaimer: Nope: **Nope, TRC and all related awesomeness is the soulful property of CLAMP. It's possible they own mine and many other fangirl's souls as well but that's another story.

**Author's Note:** It says drabbles in the title. Don't kill me if it's short. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**~ Three ~**

Kurogane felt the milk rushing up his throat and out his nose before he had half a chance to stop it.

"What the hell did you just say, Manjuu?"

It wasn't his fault a recent potion accident had left the already strange blond mage sprouting cat ears and a tail.

It also, probably, wasn't his fault that he'd said he would eat the soul of the next person who tried feed him something sweet.

The little creature giggled again. "Mokona asked if that meant Kuro-Daddy was going to eat Fai-Pussy?"

So, why were the gods punishing him so?

It was just a question after all.

-giggle-

-giggle-

* * *

**FanArt Alert!** For last chapter and this one (in fact this one was inspired by some) we have some very lovely FanArt on the ToI blog. You can find the specific links in my profile. Keiyou made a kick ass comic for last chapter and dug up an older creation for this little beauty. :) Enjoy.


	4. Natural Blond?

**Disclaimer: **Nope, TRC and all related awesomeness is the soulful property of CLAMP. It's possible they own mine and many other fangirl's souls as well but that's another story.

**Author's Note:** There's a story behind the creation of this one. See below. Not my best chapter but, meh. -shrug- On another note, I see Sakura (throughout these drabbles) as someone who's just starting to understand innuendo but isn't completely clueless.

**

* * *

**

**~ Four ~**

"Mage, I'm warning you…"

"Does my Kuro-fluffy-chan need another spanking?"

"If you do that one more…"

"But it's so much fun."

"I said cut that out or-"

- snicker, snicker-

"Or I'll tell everyone you're not a natural blond!"

There was a long moment of silence and then a hushed, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

**~/-/~**

The two children looked at each other, half bewildered stares proving that they were following along the same train of thought with their ears pressed tight against the door. "Syaoran-kun, why's Fai spanking Kurogane?"

The boy blushed, immediately coming to a conclusion he hoped the young, innocent, Sakura would _never_ reach. "I- I don't know."

The girl frowned, thoughts meeting carefully in the middle. "And since when does Kurogane give anyone a warning?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to speak, willing the words to come. "Uhm…"

"And how would he know if Fai's a natural blond or not?"

He gave up, shaking his head as the blush deepened. "I dunno, princess… I just don't know."

**~/-/~**

Fai smirked, laying down a set of Aces and two Queens, watching as the ninja reshuffled the deck in frustration.

"You think they're still listening?"

"Probably not."

Now it was the red eyed man's turn to smirk as he pulled the mage forward, cards scattering everywhere.

"Good, now let's see if you really _are _a natural blond."

"Naughty, Kuro-sama. You already know the answer to that."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So Kei and I were sitting outside Borders one day- it was nice out and we were waiting for my Hubby, when suddenly my eyes caught something my brain couldn't accept… apparently there's a reason I need to wear my glasses because a book on the other side of the glass suddenly didn't say what it was supposed to say. It was so odd I had to say it out loud making poor Kei nearly fall off her perch. :)

Note to self: One should never say "Spank your vocabulary" out loud in a public parking lot. Most especially when the book actually reads "Spanish vocabulary." Yes, I so need my glasses.

The laughing the followed afterwards is what spawned this little… thing.


End file.
